Issei as a Universe Keeper
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: After the members of the Hyoudou Residence die from battle against an unknown threat to their universe, in the very, very far future, a Devil revives Issei Hyoudou. He tells him about the multiverse in which he protects. What will Issei do about this task that was brought to his attention?
1. Odin Reincarnates Issei Hyoudou

After 250 years of the fall of the strongest Devils in the universe which were all members of the Hyoudou Residence, Humanity, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Youkai, and Dragons have been seen across the universe. Beginning the Interstellar Era.

After 673 years of the fall of the strongest Devils, the Universe Keepers was created by a Devil known as Zinovia Bael, a descendant of Sairaorg Bael and Kuisha Abaddon. Universe Keepers are granted immortality once joined.

Now, after 2950 years after the fall of the strongest Devils in the universe, Zinovia appears before Issei Hyoudou's grave. As she looked at it, a descendant of Issei appeared asking, "Who might you be?"

Zinovia heard that and then looked at her and said, "You are Aurelia Hyoudou, correct?"

Aurelia answered, "Depends on who is asking?"

Zinovia said, "Zinovia Bael. A descendant of Sairaorg Bael and Kuisha Abaddon. What brings you here?"

Aurelia answered, "I'm here to visit my parents grave. They passed away during the last attack from the Anti-Devil Faction."

Zinovia said, "They are still attacking Devils, huh?"

Aurelia said, "You say that like you've lived through it for years."

Zinovia said, "That is because I have lived through it for years. I am older than you by about 2000 years."

Aurelia heard that and then said, "You are one of the Universe Keepers, aren't you?"

Zinovia said, "I'm surprised that you caught on quickly. Well, I guess that it is time."

Aurelia heard that and said, "Time for what?"

Zinovia snapped her fingers and then slammed her hand into the ground where Issei's grave was and then said to herself, "Let's see what happens next."

A bright light appeared from the sky landing into the ground and then Aurelia saw that and then asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Zinovia answered, "Don't worry about it."

She stepped back and then the dirt of where Issei's grave was started to disappear. Once it disappeared, Zinovia looked down at Issei's grave. Issei opened his eyes and looked around and then started putting his hands up and felt that he was in something soft. He then pushed it up and Zinovia and Aurelia saw that and then Aurelia said, "Reincarnation without a Chess Piece. Is that even possible?"

Zinovia answered, "For the Gods, anything is possible, Aurelia. Let's see what happens next."

Issei sat up and then asked, "Where am I?"

Zinovia answered, "A graveyard."

Issei said, "I died, huh? Know what, don't answer that. I already know that I died."

Zinovia said, "Yes you did. In a battle to protect your family."

Issei said, "Yes. I died protecting my family. Yet, why am I still alive?"

Zinovia answered, "You have been reincarnated by the Gods for one purpose and one purpose only."

Issei asked, "What would that purpose be exactly?"

Zinovia answered, "To join the Universe Keepers. An organization that goes to other universe's to protect it. Make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. The name is Zinovia Bael, descendant of Sairaorg Bael and Kuisha Abaddon."

Aurelia said, "Aurelia Hyoudou, descendant of Issei Hyoudou and Rossweisse."

Issei heard that and then said, "I can tell by your hair."

Zinovia smiled and then said, "The Gods have reincarnated you, not us. So you are not in our command. You are also no longer a Reincarnated Devil. You are now a Dragon."

Issei said, "You are talking about me literally being a Dragon in a Human Form, right?"

Zinovia said, "What I'm trying to say is..."

Aurelia said, "She's saying that in the inside of you, you are a Dragon. And on the outside of you, you are a Human. But you can transform into your Dragon Form whenever you wish."

Issei heard that and the Gods said, "They are both idiots. Do not listen to them, Issei Hyoudou. I am the God that reincarnated you, Odin. We met in the Underworld due to Loki attacking."

Issei said, "Yes, I remember. I helped defeat him."

Odin said, "I turned you into a Dragon, due to your former master being dead. I also gave you marbles which are used for bringing people into your group known as Dragon Saint. There are an unlimited number of marbles. But only one Red Marble for you. Which you already took into your body when I revived you. Red means King. Pink means Queen. Blue means Knight. Purple means Rook. White means Bishop. And Green means Pawn. This universe is known as Earth. Different from what you'd expect. But that's what it is literally called. The God that created our known universe continues to expand it. Well, let's just say that you are going to be going to other universes to help them out like you used to help your own universe. Each universe is completely different. There could be a universe where you are alive. Where you are dead. Where you are the enemy. Where you are the ally. It could even just have you as a normal person living in peace."

Issei said, "That sounds pretty awesome. But why am I the only one being reincarnated. Or revived as most people would look at it."

Odin answered, "Because you are known as the strongest among the Devils. Now that you aren't a Devil anymore, you are a Dragon. And a lot could happen on your journey across the multiverse. A lot could change."

Issei said, "I know."

Odin said, "I also hear that there is a new tournament between the known multiverses. I'll contact you when I know more about that."

Issei said, "So, I have no say in this."

Odin said, "Look, I know that you probably wanted to stay dead, but the multiverse needs you more than you think."

Issei heard that and then said, "Alright. I guess that I have no choice. When do I start?"

Zinovia answered, "Right away."

Aurelia heard that and then Issei said, "Alrighty then. Let's go then."

Zinovia grabbed his shoulders and then they teleported out of there. Aurelia said, "Teleportation never gets old."


	2. Meet the Client

As soon as Zinovia got Issei to the base of the Universe Keepers, Odin was there waiting for them. Odin said, "You two didn't let me finish what I was saying."

Zinovia said, "My apologies."

Issei said, "Likewise."

Issei bowed and then Odin said, "Stop bowing to me, Issei. You are the strongest being in our universe. You could easily defeat a God. Well, I want to tell you this, I gave you back your Sacred Gear. The owner of it before I took it away from him was using it for evil. Am I right, Ddraig?"

Ddraig answered, "That is correct. Used it for killing Devils. He's a member of the Anti-Devil Faction or something like that."

Issei said, "I see."

Zinovia said, "This day just keeps getting better."

Odin said, "Well, just wanted you to know before Ddraig introduced himself to you a second time."

Issei said, "Thank you Odin. But does the multiverse really just need me. And no one else."

Odin answered, "Yep. Well, you'll see when it is time for you to get moving."

Odin looked around and then said, "The women here really do have nice curves."

Issei said, "That they do, Lord Odin."

Odin said, "Issei, you are like a God. So, don't be calling me Lord Odin. Just call me Odin. She can call me Lord Odin. But you, you are too strong to be considered a regular Dragon. Well, good luck, Issei. And good luck to all members of the Universe Keepers. Have fun."

They said, "Yessir."

Odin smiled and disappeared and then Zinovia said, "Well now, welcome to the base of the Universe Keepers. Not everyone is from our universe. Like Lord Odin mentioned earlier, there could be an evil you. You could be an ally. A magician. A regular person that hasn't become a Devil. A dead. And so on. Our job is to protect the known universe's. And we do that at the cost of our own lives. We are all immortal after joining the organization. I am the leader of the organization like I said before. Zinovia Bael is my name. And there are a total of 250,000 members of the Universe Keepers. Each member is different. And they each were chosen from other universes."

Issei heard that and looked around and then said, "Nine-Tailed Foxes, Elves, Dark Elves, Humans, Devils, Angels, Dragons, and more."

Zinovia said, "Very intuitive. Most of them are Humans. But trust me when I say this, they are all strong enough to handle a threat within a universe."

Issei looked at them and then Zinovia said, "But not strong enough to take you out."

Issei sighed and then a Devil stepped forward and said, "Welcome to the Universe Keepers. I'm Mihalis Agares, a Devil. Nice to meet you."

Issei said, "Issei Hyoudou, a Dragon. The pleasure is all mine."

Mihalis said, "So, you are from Earth. That universe is crazy strong I heard."

Issei heard that and looked at Zinovia and Zinovia said, "It is true. Earth is known as one of the top universe's in the multiverse. Mihalis is from the actual top universe, Snowopolis. It's always cold over there."

Mihalis smiled and then said, "Well, no need to be so honest about it. I'm not entirely the strongest in my universe, but everyone treats me that way. Just like you, Issei."

Issei said, "I see."

As he said that, a girl stepped forward saying, "I am Avra Shax. Also a Devil from Snowopolis. Welcome to the Universe Keepers, Issei."

Issei said, "Likewise."

Avra asked, "What brings a man from the 2000's here?"

Zinovia answered, "Lord Odin revived him from the dead to be a member of this organization."

Mihalis said, "Lucky you."

Avra said, "You even have the Gods on your side, huh? Must be tough."

Issei said, "Not really. I just do as I please to protect what I want."

Avra smiled and then a God appeared and then Zinovia said, "Long time no see, Ybris."

Ybris, God of the Universe of Ashtar said, "Likewise Zinovia. So, I got another job for your people. I am here to tell you that I am being hunted."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "By whom?"

Issei answered, "God Slayers."

Ybris said, "Exactly. The group is literally called God Slayers. And are literally on their way to kill me. So, I need your help to defeat them."

Mihalis looked at him and Ybris looked at them and then Zinovia said, "It looks like you are up, Issei."

Ybris heard that and then looked at him and then said, "Issei Hyoudou, huh? It's been a long time since I heard that name. He was one of the best Devils that I ever had in Ashtar."

Zinovia said, "Well, he was the best of our universe as well. Till he was defeated by the Anti-Devil Faction."

Issei nodded and then Ybris said, "But you are no longer a Devil, huh? You are a Dragon, a Dragon God to be exact. But you need to earn that title after all. You need to look up at the scenery and enjoy what you see before it is too late. But I can sense a strong aura within you. I'm with you."

Zinovia said, "Issei, this is going to be your first job. So, make sure that you don't let my friend here die. I will make you regret it if you do."

Issei looked at her saying, "I know. Let's do this, Ddraig."

Ddraig said, "Understood. Let's do this, partner."

Issei walked over to Ybris and Ybris touched his shoulder and they disappeared. As soon as they appeared before the Resistance to protect Ybris, Ybris said, "This is where the battle is taking place before they get to me. This is the final stand of all life in the universe. I die, everyone in the universe dies with me. The Resistance is led by Michael, an Angel. The leader of the Angels to be exact. He'll tell you more about the situation."

Ybris took him to Michael and then Ybris said, "Michael, the Universe Keeper is here. Tell him how bad the situation is. And I'll be counting on you to defeat the God Slayers, Issei."

Michael said, "You can count on me."

Issei said, "I'll do it."

Ybris disappeared and then appeared back in her Divine Realm watching the universe in which she created.


	3. Battle Begins

Michael looked at Issei and said, "It's been a very long time, Issei."

Issei said, "Yes it has. Well, in my universe that is."

Michael said, "I see. Well, the situation is bad. And I mean bad. The God Slayers have been assaulting this base for the past 50 days. And we're running low on men. They kill 5 people and then retreat everyday. And if we leave this post, then they'll find a way passed us and get to Lord Ybris. We can't have that. He dies, then we all die with him. That's how a God of the Universe works."

Issei said, "So, you are most likely saying that we're screwed in a nutshell."

Michael said, "Yes. That is what I'm most likely saying. There aren't that many God Slayers, but the more we fight, the more tired we get. And they aren't going to last much longer."

Issei looked around and then saw how worn out everyone was and said, "50 days of battle, huh?"

Michael answered, "Yes. Three attacks a day. We started out with 4,000 people. We lost 150 people total. We can't afford to lose anymore. Or they'll definitely break through."

Issei asked, "How many have you defeated so far?"

A Devil appeared answering, "15. They still have 35 left. And their leader as well. Oh, I'm Luciana Bael of the Bael Clan. Nice to meet you."

Issei said, "Issei Hyoudou from Earth. Nice to meet you as well."

Michael said, "She's one of the Commanders of the Resistance that we got here. And the strongest Devil in the universe. With Issei gone, she took over as the strongest."

Issei said, "I see. So, where shall I start?"

Michael answered, "Well, do you still have your Boosted Gear?"

Issei answered, "Yep. I just got it back after reincarnation."

Michael said, "I see. How'd you die anyway?"

Issei answered, "In my universe, the Anti-Devil Faction killed every member of the Hyoudou Residence."

Michael said, "I see. Sorry to hear that."

Issei said, "Now, we're in 2950 years in the future. So, it really doesn't matter anymore. So, what do you need me to do?"

Luciana answered, "Well, the enemy will be arriving any minute now and the Humans here are unable to keep going. Leaving us with only 500 fighters."

Issei said, "So, most of your fighting force were Humans."

Michael answered, "Yes. The strongest Human..."

He appeared saying, "Hello there Universe Keeper. I'm Carlos Everton. The strongest known Human and the second-in-command of this Resistance against the God Slayers. Everyone can still fight, but if they continue, they'll get sick due to Magic Deficiency. And might die. So, only 500 remain due to that fact."

Michael said, "We can't wait any longer. We need supplies, but we don't have that. We have reinforcements on the way, but I doubt that we'll even make a dent."

Issei asked, "Is this the 2nd attack of the day?"

Carlos answered, "Nope. This is the third and final assault of the day. They take breaks during the night. And there is one in the morning and at lunch. They won't let us get a single meal in. But we tend to be stronger without a meal anyway."

Luciana said, "The leader of the God Slayers is strong. But not that strong at the same time. He even gives Carlos here a hard time."

Carlos said, "I am an efficient magician capable of destroying everything in my way, but this leader won't die. It's like he's got an unknown force protecting him."

Michael said, "A barrier to be more precise. A barrier that is capable of blocking all attacks. Do you know how we can defeat him?"

Ddraig answered, "I believe that we can do something about that."

Michael heard that and asked, "Who might you be?"

Ddraig answered, "Ddraig, Red Dragon Emperor of our universe. It seems that he is similar to Rizevim."

Issei said, "Meaning that it is time for the Diabolos Dragon God is a go. Hahahahaha."

Ddraig said, "Exactly."

Luciana looked at him and then Michael looked forward and then Issei walked to the front lines and then said, "But, let's go easy on them first."

Ddraig said, "Don't want to go overboard now, do we?"

Issei said, "No we don't."

A group of Devils were running toward the entrance and then Michael saw them and said, "Impossible. Weren't they killed in the battle?"

Issei heard that and then asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ddraig answered, "Yes. Zombies."

Issei entered his Boosted Gear: Scale Mail form and then Michael asked, "What are you doing?"

Carlos answered, "Zombies. They brought the dead back to life and turned them into undead. Dark God Slayer Magic."

Luciana growled and then Issei said, "Let's do this. Stay back."

Michael asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Issei answered, "Yeah. Don't lose your stamina. You'll need it for the upcoming battle."

Issei flew toward them and then they heard the moans of the zombies and then Issei started punching them in the face. As he punched and kicked them, they all flew back one after another. The Dark God Slayer Magician saw that and then said, "The zombies are getting defeated with ease. Impossible. Who is capable of doing this?"

The leader answered, "It can't be. The only person to truly give us trouble was Issei Hyoudou 250 years ago. But he's dead. So who the hell could this be? Did they get reinforcements?"

The Dark God Slayer Magician answered, "Unknown. I can't see who it is. But the zombies are getting quite the beating."

Issei jumped back and placed his hand out saying, "Dragon Shot." A devastating beam flew out of his hand and then the zombies were moaning loudly as they vanished. Everyone saw the beam and then Issei stepped back toward the front line of the defense and said, "It seems that they got the message."

Michael asked, "Do you call that going easy on them?"

Issei said, "One punch to the face each and a Dragon Shot to finish them up. Is that a problem?"

Carlos said, "But you said that you were going to go easy on them?"

Issei asked, "Did I? Hahahahaha."

Ddraig said, "Yes you did."

Issei said, "Oh, my bad. Hahahahaha."


	4. Reinforcements Appear

As soon as they went to start celebrating, Issei said, "It's far too early to celebrate."

Michael said, "Agreed. This is just the beginning. This is the last line of defense. If they get passed this base, then they'll break through the barrier and this entire universe falls. And we all die."

Issei said, "Yes. And we're all here to make sure that doesn't happen."

Luciana heard that and looked at him and asked, "What universe are you even from?"

Issei answered, "Earth."

Michael asked, "Do I by any chance look like this in your universe?"

Issei answered, "Nope. You are a lot more handsome in my universe."

Michael said, "That's a little harsh, don't you think so as well?"

Issei said, "You asked the question. Not me."

Issei looked up and then saw beings flying around and then said, "Aim upwards. Reinforcements have arrived."

Michael heard that and said, "Damn. Do as he says."

Everyone started firing everything that they had at the beings flying over them and then they started falling to the ground and were screeching. The Dark God Slayer Magician yelled, "Who the hell are you!"

Michael said, "He's asking who you are."

Issei answered, "Issei Hyoudou."

Everyone heard that and then the leader used the loudspeaker and said, "You are supposed to be dead."

Issei said, "Reincarnated a second time baby."

The Dark God Slayer Magician asked, "Shall I go up there and kill him myself?"

The leader said, "No Zarkos. You will wait."

The Dark God Slayer Magician, Zarkos said, "You want the Viking 12 to go out first."

The leader answered, "Yes. Viking 12 will go out first. Then the Seagulls 8. And then Elite 4. If they fail to get passed the line, then you will go. Do not fail me, Zarkos."

Zarkos said, "I won't fail you, sir."

Zarkos said, "Viking 12, you are up."

The Viking 12 heard that and then said, "I can't wait. Agreed. 12 against an army. It is about damn time. Let's go. Stop talking and get moving then. Agreed."

They all started running down the hill. Issei looked down and then said, "Here comes some more foot soldiers."

More Zombies appeared after them and then Luciana growled and then said, "The Viking 12 and more undead Zombies. How much more can that asshole summon."

Carlos answered, "A lot more than us. Hahahaha."

Issei said, "This ain't looking good. But that has never stopped me before now, has it?"

They laughed and then Issei looked forward and then started charging forward and then the Viking 12 saw that and Michael yelled, "Charge forward! Kill everything that isn't on our side. Protect the God of the Universe."

Ybris watched the battle from afar and then said, "Come on, Issei. Show them what you are capable of. You were granted new powers. Don't be afraid to show them off now, ok?"

As soon as Issei got to the reinforcements of the enemy, he started tearing the Zombies a new one. One shotting them all.

As a member of the Viking 12 got to Issei, Issei brought his body back as an axe connected with an electrical current was swung at his waist. The member of Viking 12 saw that and then said, "I am Ingolf. I am the Lightning God Slayer Magician."

Issei said, "And I am Issei Hyoudou. A Reincarnated Devil that turned into a Dragon."

Ingolf heard that and then said, "Bullshit."

Issei sighed and Ddriag asked, "Is it time?"

Issei answered, "Nope. Not yet, Ddraig. Not yet."

Ddraig said, "When we face the leader of the God Slayers, then?"

Issei said, "Exactly."

Ingolf brought his axe up and swung it down toward him, but Issei hopped to the side doing cartwheels to dodge all of Ingolf's swings. Causing Ingolf to kill some of the Zombies that are getting in his way. Michael and his men appeared slaughtering the Zombies with their magic capabilities and swordsmanship and archery skills. Ingolf smiled and then said, "I am the second fastest of the Viking 12."

Issei looked at the gate and then grabbed a hold of his axe and tore it out of his hands and then launched it at the Speed God Slayer Magician. Ingolf yelled, "Guthroth! Move out of the way!" The Speed God Slayer Magician, Guthroth heard that and turned around and then the axe flew right into his chest and a large electrical current appeared out of the blue, causing him to scream excessively. Guthroth collapsed and then Ingolf went to shock him with lightning, but Issei punched Ingolf's chest and then a Dragon Shot appeared out of the blue. The Dragon Shot pierced right through his chest and then slaughtered 25% of the Zombies in the area. Ingolf collapsed and then Zarkos said, "Sir, we just lost both Guthroth and Ingolf of the Viking 12."

The leader said, "Issei Hyoudou, yes?"

Zarkos answered, "I am afraid so, sir?"

The leader sighed and then said, "Well, this is just the beginning, Issei. I am coming for you. What will happen next, I wonder?"

Luciana was blowing holes through the bodies of the Zombies and they were turning to dust after each time. Zarkos growled and asked, "How many damn Zombies do you even want me to summon? If I continue, then I won't have any magic to fight them." The leader answered, "I'll tell you when to stop, Zarkos. Just have faith in my judgment."

Zarkos said, "Of course, sir."

As he continued to summon Zombies, Carlos chopped the Zombies head off 5 at a time. Issei appeared back in the battlefield and said, "It seems that you guys are great."

Michael said, "Well, you are great. You saved our asses just now."

Issei said, "Well, you should always have one person stay behind. But I know that we are short-handed on people, so this is the best that we can do, yes?"

Michael answered, "Yep. At least you understand. No one wanted to fight in this battle. Most of them that were here ran once they saw the Zombies eat one of their friends. Turned him into a Zombie right after that."

Carlos said, "Yep, we're all that is left."

Luciana said, "The Devils are busy in a Civil War down in the Underworld. So, they sent me to assist the Angels."

Michael said, "Yep. We would have won the war already if the Civil War wasn't happening down there."

Carlos sighed and then another man appeared saying, "Die." A sword started flying toward Carlos' head.


End file.
